


Honey

by RoadsUntraveled



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsUntraveled/pseuds/RoadsUntraveled
Summary: Junmyeon, a 30-something year old man, is in love with the son of his boss, who's 17.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> There's a big age gap, so if you are not comfortable then dont read. Also, this is a reupload because I've decided it's time to write again.  
> Subaek Nation Rise!

It's late when Junmyeon locks the door of his office. He's tired, because work is too much these days and he's got many deals to take care of. He's sleep deprived and his stomach only sees coffee their way. It really doesn't help that his colleague is on holiday and that his boss is throwing all of the guy’s paperwork at him. He wishes he'd asked for holidays too, but Minseok beat him to it, the little shit. So there he is, doing work for two on coffee shots and vitamins.

It's dark outside, but the streets are living; Seoul’s a big city, and big cities never sleep. He sighs as he pushes the doors of the building and inhales the cool spring’s air. It's still a bit chilly when the sun sets so he’s wearing a warm jacket and a scarf around his neck. He makes his way to the parking lot, grimacing at the number of cars still there; 8 o’clock and most of his co-workers are still in there, he should be happy to go home at such an hour, really. He usually gets out at 6, and most of the time, he joins Minseok for a quick drink before he gets home and flops down on his couch while his dinner is heating up in the microwave.

He usually cooks in the morning; makes his lunch and puts the leftovers in a plastic box to shove into the fridge. He doesn't really have time to, but he finds the time, because being in a relationship with Do Kyungsoo changes you. And even 5 years after their break-up, he still gets regular calls from the latter, asking him if he’s eating well, or if Kyungsoo should come and make him. Junmyeon wouldn't mind for his ex boyfriend to come and cook for him, because Kyungsoo is an amazing cook, but that would mean having to hold a conversation and he’s way too exhausted to do that. So he just cooks himself, and when work is slow, he calls Kyungsoo and whines about the fact that he misses his tiny ex boyfriend’s cooking and his tiny ex boyfriend’s presence in general. It always earns him an eye roll and a loud “he's mine now, you little shit” from afar. He always laughs at Kyungsoo’s boyfriend’s possessiveness; Chanyeol’s so sappy, Junmyeon wonders how the couple is still together after 3 years. But he's happy for them, just like he's happy for himself, even though ‘complicated’ would be an euphemism if used to describe his love life right now.

It’s about 8:20 when he finally arrives home, and that's not until he gets out of his car that he notices someone familiar waiting in front of his building. His eyes widen and he gets closer, walking a bit faster than normal. When he reaches the doors, he starts undoing his scarf as he speaks.

“What are you doing here? And without a jacket?”

The boy in front of him is indeed wearing a simple thin long sleeved shirt and sporting the most careless expression possible.

“It wasn't cold this afternoon,” the boy says, biting his bottom lip.

Junmyeon puts the scarf around the boy’s neck and sighs.

“Baekhyun-ah,” he lets out, his hands sliding down the boy’s shoulders, “you should be home.”

“I know,” Baekhyun replies, and adds, pouting, “but I miss you.”

Junmyeon sighs, closing his eyes for a second and pulling his hands away. He misses the boy too; they haven't been able to see each other much, what with Junmyeon’s very busy schedule and their usual worry of keeping their meetings spaced. The last time they saw each other was about three week ago, which is, in fact, longer than anything they've done before. Junmyeon opens his eyes and notices Baekhyun shivering, so without wasting another second he pulls his keys out of his pocket and opens the building door, pulling the boy inside with him.

“Are you mad at me?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head up to look at the other man, once they're inside the elevator.

“What? No, why?” Junmyeon asks, eyebrows raised.

“You don't look that happy to see me…”

The pout is still very much there, but Junmyeon doesn't like it, because it's not a playful one, and he hates upsetting his boy.

“Stop with the nonsense,” he says, his hand grabbing Baekhyun’s and squeezing tight, “I don't want you to get sick, is all.”

Junmyeon lives on the tenth floor of a 22 floor building. The view is nice from his balcony, all his friends always say so, Baekhyun does, too. So when they finally reach the tenth floor and enter Junmyeon’s flat, Baekhyun almost immediately runs to the balcony after taking off his shoes. It's closed though, so he opens the glass door and just when he’s about to put a foot outside, Junmyeon grabs his hand and stops him.

“Didn't you hear what I said?” the man asks, frowning.

“Sorry…” the boy apologises.

Junmyeon sighs and places his hands over Baekhyun’s arms, caressing up and down to warm the boy up. He's shivering, which isn't a good sign, considering Baekhyun gets easily sick. With one hand, Junmyeon closes the glass door and takes the boy’s face in his hands, leaning down a tiny bit to kiss the other’s forehead.

“Missed me or my balcony?” He asks, amused.

Baekhyun laughs at that, but he doesn't reply with words, he rather places his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and hugs the man tightly, as tightly as he can. He's on his tiptoes, it's so cute. Junmyeon wonders if Baekhyun will ever be taller than him – because he can still grow and Junmyeon himself isn't that tall – just as he responds easily to the hug, letting himself be drowned into the warm embrace. He missed the boy quite a lot, too.

"It's been a long time,” Baekhyun complains, pulling away after a moment, but keeping his head hidden into Junmyeon’s chest.

The older man sighs as he brushes Baekhyun’s hair with his fingers.

“I know, you only have your father to blame for this,” he says, chuckling.

“Should I ask him to give you a break?” the boy looks up, eyebrows knitted together.

“And how would that go, huh?” Junmyeon asks.

He's smiling down at the boy, because it's funny, imagining Baekhyun going up to one of the biggest companies’s CEO of the city and asking him to please give Junmyeon Hyung a break so we can spend more time together.

Because that's exactly how it is; Baekhyun is the only son of Junmyeon’s boss and well, that's just the visible part of the iceberg.

“Hey dad, how do you feel about letting my boyfriend sleep in today? I just hate it when he leaves the bed…” Baekhyun says, pouting and looking up with such adorable puppy dog eyes, it almost makes the older man coo.

He laughs instead, “When was the last time you slept here, though?”

“I can't remember…” Baekhyun pouts even more, “and that's the problem.”

Junmyeon sighs and leans in to peck the boy’s lips carefully. When he pulls back, Baekhyun is frowning. He doesn't have the time to ask him what's wrong; the boy’s already diving back in, kissing Junmyeon with all he has. It's sweet and soft and full of longing. Junmyeon kisses back, slowly, locking his hands together in Baekhyun’s back to keep the boy pressed against him.

Junmyeon loves kissing Baekhyun; it's really something he enjoys, because when he's kissing the boy, it's like he’s swept off his feet and sent to another world. A world where he can kiss him whenever he wants, wherever he wants. A world where they can sit on clouds and bath into the sunlight, hand in hand, no matter who's watching. He loves kissing Baekhyun, because when he does, nothing else seems to matter.

They pull away with one last peck, Junmyeon closes his eyes again and licks his lips, his exhausted features showing.

“You look so tired…” Baekhyun whispers, sending a worried look to his older lover.

“My colleague’s having a great time with his boyfriend in China right now, and I have to do his work too in addition to mine.” Junmyeon explains, a tired smile appearing on his face. He takes Baekhyun’s hands in his and can't help but grimace when he feels how cold they are, “Let’s warm you up, yeah?”

Baekhyun’s eyes almost sparkle at the words, “How? How will you warm me up?” he smiles innocently, batting his eyelashes up at the older man.

“Definitely not the way you want me to, boy.” Junmyeon says, poking his younger lover’s nose playfully.

“That's so unfair,” Baekhyun pouts, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon again, “I'm not a virgin, you know.”

Junmyeon groans and turns around, untangling himself from the boy in the process. He makes his way to the couch to retrieve a soft blanket laying there and comes back to his lover to wrap it around his shoulders.

“I know you're not, you told me a hundred times already,” he says, taking Baekhyun’s hand and leading him back to the couch, “but that doesn't change anything.”

“But I want you,” Baekhyun whines, just like he always does.

“And I, you,” Junmyeon reassures him, as they sit together, “but I'm 31, and you're 16, and that's pretty much illegal. And if anyone finds out, we won't be able to see each other anymore.”

“But I want to be with you,” the boy says, frowning, “it's not like whatever judge can keep me away from someone I actually want to be with.”

“It doesn't work that way, angel.” Junmyeon sighs, letting the boy snuggle up against him.

“I hate the law.” Baekhyun states, his small frame swallowed by the soft blanket.

“You shouldn't,” the older man presses his lips to his younger lover’s hair, “it's there to protect you. You should be thankful.”

“Protect me from what? The man I'm in love with?” Baekhyun fires back, his right hand finding one of Junmyeon’s and interlocking their fingers together.

Baekhyun really doesn't understand. He never seems to, no matter how many times Junmyeon explains to him how dangerous what they have, what they share and what they want, is for them both.

Baekhyun only sees white, shrugs off grey and doesn't give a damn about black.

Junmyeon wishes to be more like Baekhyun, but then again, he's an adult, and he isn't allowed to dream anymore, isn't allowed to act like there's no tomorrow, no consequences, no punishment. He's a responsible adult and he needs to act like it, especially with a teenager around.

He really wishes to be like Baekhyun, but if he is, all carefree and unconcerned, their love will turn from the most pure and beautiful thing in the world to the most evil and poisonous aspect of their lives. Baekhyun doesn't get it, he really doesn't. And sometimes, Junmyeon wishes he didn't, either.

“I'm turning 17 in a few days though,” the boy mumbles, his head hidden in Junmyeon’s chest.

“May 6th,” the older man whispers, smiling, “next Sunday.”

“Are we spending my birthday together?”

Junmyeon feels his heart beat a bit faster at the words; he looks down at the boy who's looking up at him, all soft and small. Sometimes, Baekhyun looks so small and innocent, Junmyeon wonders how that's even possible, but then, he remembers his age and asks himself even more, because 16 years old are nothing but innocent these days.

“Aren't you having a party?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“I think Jongdae is planning a surprise party on Saturday night,” Baekhyun giggles.

“How would you know?”

“Jimin has a big mouth.”

Junmyeon snorts and then can't help but laugh. It's true, Jimin does have a big mouth. The man only knows a few of Baekhyun’s friends, and only one of them knows who Junmyeon actually is for Baekhyun, and that's definitely not Jimin. Jongdae knows, because Baekhyun is a sucker for Jongdae and he tells him everything; Junmyeon leant It the hard way. It doesn't bother him as much as it used to, because Jongdae is a sweetheart, and he has this thing about him, where even at 16 years of age, he tends to be a bit more like Junmyeon, when it comes to carefreeness. It surprised the man at first, but after a few conversations with the boy, he'd got it. It's hard sometimes, because Jongdae is aware of how things could turn, and he makes it clear that he doesn't one hundred percent support their relationship, but Junmyeon pays him no mind, because he’s seen the boy act him, seen him interact with others, he sees the look on his face when he sees them together, and it betrays him, a whole lot.

Baekhyun is nothing like Jongdae. Baekhyun is nothing like Jimin. Baekhyun is nothing like any of his friends; he glows, frail, innocent and incredibly pure, he glows.

“Can I come here after the party?” the boys asks, looking up again.

Junmyeon kisses Baekhyun’s hair, “Of course.”

He hears the boy sighs and he watches him as he places himself back on Junmyeon’s chest. There is something magical about having Baekhyun pressed against your chest, Junmyeon would say, something magical about just holding the boy and lulling him to sleep; something he never experienced before.

“I can't wait for my 18th birthday,” Baekhyun murmurs, and Junmyeon can feel the shape on the boy’s smile against his pectoral, which quickly turns into a giggle.

"Sometimes I really wonder how you're not a virgin still.” Junmyeon confesses, “I should fight Jongdae for stealing away your innocence.”

The giggle turns into an intoxicating laugh, “Technically, I stole his, too.”

The older man joins his younger lover, laughing brightly as he shakes his head, “Did you?”

“We did it more than once, you know.” Baekhyun points out, smirking up at Junmyeon.

And even like this, smirking and talking about how he got some with his best friend, Baekhyun looks like the purest, most innocent boy on the planet.


End file.
